sonicandsegaallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
ToeJam
ToeJam and Earl are main protagonists of their eponymous series. History In the beginning of the game, ToeJam and Earl's Righteous Rapmaster Rocketship crash-lands on Earth and is blown into several pieces. As the duo travel the strange planet, they come across humans that get in the way of their quest. While they were on Earth they collected presents and other items while collecting the ship parts. Traveling up elevators, swimming in water, and avoiding pitfalls, ToeJam and Earl got their rocketship's parts and headed back to Funkotron. Personality ToeJam is a red alien and one of the main protagonists of the ToeJam and Earl series. He speaks with street slang, likes basketball, and is a great rapper (nicknamed TJ). Earl is ToeJam's pal and co-pilot who is kind of clumsy and not that bright. Earl mostly listens to ToeJam instead of thinking on his own. Attire Back in the Groove ToeJam wears a tanktop, blue shorts, white/blue sneakers, some bling that says "TJ", black gloves, darker skin and a white/blue cap. Earl wears blue shorts, black shoes, and a blue/red cap over his head. They used these clothes in ToeJam and Earl III: Mission to Earth and the upcoming game ToeJam and Earl: Back in the Groove. Moveset * Neutral Combo: ToeJam swats the opponent with his left hand while Earl swats with his right hand. * Side Tilt: ToeJam lunges forward and spins his fisted hands in windmill formation while Earl looks around. * Up Tilt: ToeJam and Earl thrusts both their heads upwards to attack opponents above them. * Down Tilt: Earl plants some pointy Rosebushes, which disappear after somebody steps on them or after 3 seconds. * Dash Attack: Both ToeJam and Earl runs forward at an amazing speed thanks to their Super Hi-Tops, kicking anyone in their way while doing so. * Side Smash: Earl loads 3 rotten tomatoes in ToeJam's slingshot, which he then shoots out forward. * Up Smash: ToeJam snaps a gold coin into the air, inflicting minor damage on whoever it lands on. * Down Smash: Earl does a splits-kick while ToeJam spins around in breakdance-style. On occasion, a rip will be heard, causing Earl to blush and sheepishly state as he says "Oops..." while ToeJam facepalms. This leaves the two vulnerable. * Neutral Aerial: ToeJam does a karate chop while Earl pushes his hands out forward. * Forward Aerial: ToeJam kicks out all three of his legs, while Earl kicks his feet out from behind ToeJam. * Back Aerial: Earl thrusts his back backwards behind him while ToeJam thrusts his arms out forward. * Up Aerial: ToeJam throws a disgusting piece of Rotten Cabbage. Damage will be dealt if it's made contact with, but even more damage will be dealt if it's accidentally eaten. * Down Aerial: Earl slams his butt towards the ground, falling onto it. This crushes the opponent if they're below the duo. * Grab: Earl grabs the opponent on their collar, making them kneel down for ToeJam. * Pummel: ToeJam slaps the opponent across the face as Earl holds them. * Forward Throw: Earl winds up his arm like a baseball pitcher and throws the opponent forward. * Backward Throw: Earl spins the opponent around and then releases them with a harsh shoulder slam. * Upward Throw: Earl headbutts the opponent before ToeJam kicks them into the air. * Down Throw: Earl throws the opponent on the ground and slams down onto them with his elbow. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Trap-O-Matic Jars: ToeJam and Earl tosses 2 jars forward at the opponent. If only one jar makes contact, it'll only deal minor damage. But if both jars make contact, the opponent will become trapped inside the jar and anyone can grab and throw them. However, after they've been thrown, the jar breaks and the opponent is freed. However, there is a rare occurrence that ToeJam and Earl will throw Super Jars. The Super Jar only requires to make contact once to trap the player, and can be grabbed and tossed up to 3 times before breaking. *Side Special - Rocket Skates: ToeJam and Earl start to zip across the stage ridiculously fast using a pair of Rocket Skates. By pressing the button repeatedly, the Rocket Skates go more faster and do more damage if made contact. They can also turn around into the opposite direction by pressing either the "left" or "right" button. To stop the Rocket Skates, simply hit the "down" button. *Up Special - Wing Present: ToeJam and Earl opens a present and now wields a pair of Icarus Wings. Depending on which wings they have will determine how many times they can flap to safety. A normal set of Icarus Wings allows 4 flaps, Double-Time Wings allow 8 flaps, and Triple-Time Wings allow 12 flaps. *Down Special - Bubble Shield: For 5 seconds, ToeJam and Earl are immune to physical damage as they're enveloped by a giant bubble shield. Also, bumping into the Bubble Shield will push the opponent back (although it won't hurt them) and any projectile attack will restore health. The duo can still get damage from Specials and All-Star Moves as the Bubble Shield pops away from them. *All-Star Move - Laugh Blaster: A funky voice will shout out, "HERE COMES FUUUUUNK!" as ToeJam and Earl ride atop the Laugh Blaster. This machine shoots concentrated funk energy, but is too powerful for opponents to handle so it leaves them helplessly on their back laughing. For each second the opponent is left cracking up, 1% percent damage is dealt. The Laugh Blaster has unlimited ammo and can shoot as many times as you want to, but after 20 seconds, it'll malfunction and blow up. But as a consolation prize, if either ToeJam or Earl had been KO'd previously, they will return to the stage. Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Sega Category:Alien Characters Category:ToeJam and Earl Characters